Leaving It Behind
by HannahTheFrench
Summary: Madeline Williams has been abused by her husband since their wedding. Due to constant threats, she's never tried to run. Until now. But shocking news puts her life and another's at stake.   AmexFem!Can later on.   M for: rape, violence,and language


Leaving It Behind

* * *

><p>"You stupid bitch!" He yelled hitting me again with brute force. I bit my lip harder, knowing what would happen if I screamed. He had been drinking again. He hit me again, this time in my face. I bit my lip harder, the teeth puncturing the skin.<p>

I couldn't help it, I cried out in terrible pain. He wrapped his fingers around my neck, and used the other hand to bring down the zipper of my jacket. I knew what was coming next. "Please don't..." I whispered my voice hoarse. "Shut up!" He slapped me across the face.

I prayed that he wouldn't tighten his grip around my neck as he tore off my shirt. He fondled my breast harshly, yanking at the buds. He was the only one who found pleasure in this.

He yanked down my sweatpants and underwear. He released his hand from my neck to undo his zipper. Tears streamed down my face. "Please!" I sobbed. He ignored me and shoved his cock in my face. "Suck it. Now." He said dangerously. I shook my head. "P-please..."

He slapped me harder and grabbed a fist full of my hair. "Shut the fuck up!" Heshoved his cock into my mouth. I gagged as it hit the back of my throat. "Put that big mouth of yours to work!"

I cried more, trying my best to please him while trying not to gag. His moans were becoming more ragged, and faster. He came in my mouth with a groan. I couldn't hold it in. I threw up on him. Semen and salivia now on his shoes. I panicked and looked up at him. His eyes were full of anger. He kicked me to the ground and spread my legs harshly.

"Stupid bitch! Those were my best slacks!" I cried out as he thrusted into me without preperation. He fingered my clit roughly. Though, compared to the amout of pain I was recieving, it made no difference. He came inside me violently.

He left me on the carpet, sobbing, next to the mess. "I want it clean in thirty minutes, you slut."

* * *

><p>I ate my food silently, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Damn it, Madeline! When are you going to go to the fucking store for some food! What do you want me to starve?" I was so tempted to say "yes", but I learned a long time ago not to back talk David.<p>

David glared at me. "I'm sorry. I'll go tomorrow." My eyes met his. "Come here." He motioned. I stood up and folded my arms over my chest. I was embaressed at the outfit he had given me after I cleaned the basement. A red string bra and a super short pink skirt. He usually made me wear things like this when I was going to "sleep" in his room for the night.

He grabbed my wrist and led me to his bedroom. It was beautiful, not fit for a horrible man like him. I braced myself for what was to come. He turned to face me and shut the door. "You behave this time or else." David said. He pulled me against him, his erection rubbing against my thigh. He kissed me harshly, shoving his tounge down my throat. I kissed him back, half heartidly, not wanting to be punished.

David rubbed his fingers over my swollen nipples. He pushed me onto the bed lighty. I gasped when his cold hands pressed against my stomach. He undid the strings on the bra and pulled down his pants. He squeezed my breast lightly. I sighed in content at him being gentle this time. He pulled me up on my knees.

David pressed his erection to my lips. I opened my mouth and licked the tip. He pushed further in and began thrusting. I tried not to gag each time his cock hit the back of my throat. "Mm. Mad...eline..." He moaned gripping my hair. He pulled out of my mouth with a groan. "Open up." David said, running his hands up and down his cock. I opened my mouth as semen was shot in my face and chest.

He pushed me back onto the bed and sucked on my breast. He reached down to my skirt and yanked it up. "Mmm. You whore, you're already wet." He fingered my vagina, his finger hitting my sweet spot over and over. I moaned out in pleasure. I hated this. My body said yes, but my mind said no. He grinned and flipped me so I was on all fours. He pressed into my anus. I was glad that my spit had acted somewhat like lube.

David's fingers were still in my vagina as he thrusted quickly into my anus. I cried out, a wave of pleasure over coming me as I orgasmed violently. David came soon after. He pulled the covers over our naked bodies and wrapped his arms around me.

I cried silently.

* * *

><p>I put makeup on to cover the bruises the next day. I put on some sweats, grabbed my wallet, and walked the door to go to the store.<p>

I plugged the key into the ignition of the Toyota Camry. Then I got a thought. _"David keeps a gun in this car. I have money. Why not run?" _I was shocked that I hadn't thought of it sooner. I could flee this awful house. All my friends' houses weren't safe. David would probably find me. I had to leave New Jersey.

* * *

><p>When I was sixteen, I moved here from Canada. When I graduated from college, I met David. He seemed like such a nice man. However after we got married, things started to change. He started drinking and gambling. He started using me as a punching bag and a sex doll. He told me if I tried to run he would cut off my limbs. I was too scared to even try to tell someone.<p>

I pulled out of the driveway and started down the street. I kept thinking about the consequences if David found me. I pushed them aside. No starting today, Madeline Williams was a free woman.


End file.
